the kiss chapter 4 oni returns
by thekojoesgirl
Summary: oni returns what will happen chop socky chooks
1. Chapter 1

the kiss chapter 1 the beginning

one day in wasabi world it as just an ordanairy. nothing was happening everyone seemed very happy to the poing that its been a thew months that wasabi wasen't making any the chop socky chooks were happy but they still beed to keep a watch out and make sure everything is ok and keep undercover

A thew weeks later it seemed very normal nothing is really happening...again the boys ofcaourse were playing video games and chick p was always getting made at them for being so lazy around the coop she always go her that day wasabi was sitting in his headquarters looking down on the malldrewllers thinking what should happen next bad enough he can't even get rid of those chop socky was never happy with the idea of beating up the chooks as always he was a big heaRted gorrilla.

later the next day...

joe was playing video games on the tv and chick p was at work and chuckie was teaching dojo a thew minutes later chick p came running down the chutes she sat on her chair and looked at her computer,unknowing joe was in the living room beside stood up and looked behind her to see that she heard the tv going she enterd the room to see joe sitting there playing some kind of junk food junky she looked at him and made her angry she did not like joe just sitting around doing nothing like a useless chicken. chick p:joe im tired of telling you about you and the video games and cleaning the coop i had p picked up the controller and thew it and steped on looked at her eagerly to scream at he got up in :HEY IF YOU HAVE A PROPLEM WITH MY GAMES AND MY FOOD SAY p:WELL DONT YOU THINK I HAVE ALREADY ARE YOU TAKING THIS AS A JOKE JOE.  
joe:NO I TEND TO LIKE WHAT IM DOING ALOT JUST BECAUSE WE LIVE TOGETHER DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN TELL ME WHAT TO p: WELL THEN IF YOU DONT WANNA BE MY PARTNER ANYMORE THEN JUST SAY IT.  
joe:FINE I'LL SAY IT I...DON'T...WANNA...BE...YOUR PARTNER OR FIREND ANYMORE.  
chick ps heart broke she would have never thought she would have to p said fine and left in a hurry up the chutes.

after chuckie was done dojo it started to rain all the students said there good byes and left running in the puddles of rain decided to run home back to the coop once he got down the chutes he was all looked around and saw joe sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and a comic book he looked at chuckie with a mad face.  
chuckie:weres chick p joe didn't could tell they just had a fight he gasped chuckie:joe weres chick p joe looked at closed his eyes and said shes not coming back chuckies jaw dropped and said what happened joe:we had a fight and i told her to get out and she left.  
chuckie shook his head and said coe one we have to go find shook his head lightly and went to go look unknowing were she could be?  



	2. Chapter 2

the kiss chapter 2 the feelings

chuckie and joe went in the pouring rain to try and find chick p they were searching all over the she was no were to be found.  
chuckie turned around to see joe crying with his hands on his tried to stop the tears but he just coulden':are you ok joe .joe:looked at chuckie im sorry its all my i haden't told her to get out we woulden't be in this sistuation right now chuckie:your right thats why you need to make it up to her when we find her.  
joe agreed and wiped away his coninued on his joe saw her on a very tall building sitting on the edge getting soaked to bits. chuckie and joe screamed chick p turned around to see the boys running behind chick p could say ran up to her and literly glomped on her and gave the tightist hug you can ever think looked and smiled knowing they missed saw the expression of chick p smiling and holding eachother for dear p sneezed and coughed joe felt the wet clothes on to her that we should go.  
joe got up and let out his hand to help her up and said lets go home chick ps face brigtained.

once they got back to the coop jow got her a blanket to keep her chuckie got her some warm tea to drink with a change of clothes she layed down with the sat beside her feeling bad for what he done he held chick ps hand and looked into her eyes and told her he was sorry i would never want you to leave it woulden't be the same without you here P im really sorry joe;is there anyway i can make it up to p sat up and took his hands and kissed him on the eyes gleamed in looked at her and smiled at night they were hloding and hugging p forgived joe for what he did and said infact she felt happy through the night love was in the air and two young friends were gonna be beome more then partners. 


	3. Chapter 3

the next morning they woke up and went to with his dojo and chick p working with pipes and joe with the comic coninued there normal an undercover super hero.a thew hours past everybody including the mall drewellers were shopping working eating who knows even chick p was fixing a pipe she heard a sound behind p looked behind very she turned no was said in a calm voice "hello".

chick p's eyebrows went truned around to continue her again the noise went again this time she heard a garbage can tip over under her head looked down making her head hit o step off of one of the oil on her boots made her slip and fall on the ground face lifted her face up off the in a dark space she sa this figure of a man with a hat and black short hair. he noticed she saw glimpse of him he dissapeard in the p shaked her head and rubbed her got up very quickly stood up and made on of her chop socky she noticed that her lip was bleeding she took a kleenex out of her brown bag she always carried on her shoulder and she wiped her lip with though you can see that she had a swolen thought she would take a break she went into the mall and sat in the foodcourt. she sat down thinking who was that guy and why would he scare me like that.

chick p's face went angry and mumbled to herself must be one of those freaky teenagers...chick p sighed and looked down and touched her lip it was still swolen. suddenly joe and chuckie come running along she looked and smiled at them. chuckie and joe and sat down with asked wat ya doing in his kind smiling way. chuckie noticed the swolen lip she happened chick p:nothing just slipped and fell and banged lip she looked confused thats not like chick p at all.

well i hope its better then the other two 


	4. Chapter 4

joe and chuckie looked at eachother confused that chick p did not say something that was sassy like she was somekind of a big p's black dark eyes looked sad. joe:whats wrong p something bothering you come one gurl you can tell p looked at joe and smiled and answerd nothing is wrong im fine ok p:im sorry but i need to go back to work see you guys walked left joe with a sad concerned face and chuckie with a worried both stopped and looked at eachother.i wonder whats wrong with her joe looked at him and shrugged...mean while wasabi was in his head quarters looking at the window.

wasabi was very board at the time bubba went to get a delivery for his main window smashed with glass everywere wasabi jumped out of his red high chair and stood a dark figure with black hair and a pink streak in the front cam walking in.

OHHH I WONDER WHO IT IS

and to wasabi's despise it was dead eye/oni wasabi eyes turned small and he became looked at him with a smile and said hello wasabi nice to see you again around these parts of shiverd and rased his voice wasabi:what do you want from me.i want chick p wasabi snared at her and said WHY WHY DO YOU WANT HER BECAUSE SHE DESTROYED MY LIFE AND THERE FOR I HATE HER FOR THAT oni explained to in a made face said why should i help you last time you were here you lied to me and screwed me i don't want that happening :I ONLY HELPED YOU BECAUSE I HAD MY EYE AND THANKS TO CHICK P I LOST IT oni screamed. wasabi made a confused face at mentioned if i get chick p k.o. joe and chuckie chan will come and once they come you can have those two and i'll take care of chick p oni had this most desturbing grin on his face. oni put out her hand and said so is it a deal wasabi put his hand out and shaked her hand. wasabi went to a question and said but with out your powers how will you defeat them oni took a tazer out of her pocket and turned it smiled


End file.
